Past Revelations
by iluvaikka
Summary: Harry Potter never was, he was made by the manipulations of Albus Dumbeldore, he knows the truth, now he searches for his past, what are we to do when Evan Sheppard and his 'sister' are introduced to the Atlantis team? Atlantis will never be the same. R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Iluvaikka and Star Mage1 has given me permission to continue the story Reevelations – it is now known as Past Revelations, the first chapter is Star Mage1's Revelations but the second chapter and so on will be my own, if it wasn't for Star Mage1 this wouldn't be happening so thank you Star Mage 1!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** I did not like how the last Harry Potter book ended so I wrote my own. This story is not for Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny lovers. This will also have a slight crossover and it will be a one shot. Forget about the epilogue that never happened. I may bash Ron somewhat in this story. _**Warning Spoilers for Deathly Hallows**_

**Revelations**

Hermione stormed into the room. "It is over, there is no way I am getting back together with that git ever again. I don't know what I was thinking being with Ron for so long. I thought he changed but no he had to go back to being an immature child." Harry looked up calmly at Hermione not surprised at all by her ranting. Coming to a decision Harry puts a book mark on the page he was on. Closing the book he focuses all his attention on Hermione.

"Tell me when did things start to go down hill?" Hermione stops her pacing at Harry's unusually question.

"What kind of question is that, you know Ron seem to revert to his old immature self after losing the Deluminator," responded Hermione.

"So why would losing the Deluminator cause such a change in Ron's behavior."

"I don't know; losing that item shouldn't have such an effect on Ron's personality." Hermione sits down in frustration across from Harry, trying to figure where he was going with this.

"Now what items do we know that can affect or alter a person's behavior?"

"Are you saying that the Deluminator was a Horcrux?"

"No, it wasn't a true Horcrux. However it was as close to one that Dumbledore could get with out actually splitting his soul. I guess you can say the Deluminator is somewhere between a magical portrait and a Horcrux."

"But why would Dumbledore want to make his own version of a Horcrux?"

"To make sure that Voldemort was successfully destroyed. With the Deluminator Ron suddenly seem to get brilliant ideas for destroying the Horcrux. Think about it you're the one I would expect to come up with ideas not Ron. No offense to his intelligence he is great with chess but come on he could be a bit thick."

"I guess that sort of make since. Dumbledore would try to insure that we would figure things out. And he did go to the extreme for the greater good. So Harry does this mean you took the Deluminator?"

"Yes, I figured something was off with the Deluminator. I confronted Dumbledore's portrait about it and he confessed to what it was. I then sneaked it of Ron and destroyed it."

"Harry I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but you did destroy it. You just seem to be thinking a lot of things through. Then there is all the studying you have been doing. Well to put it bluntly all of a sudden you seem to have gotten smarter." Smiling at Hermione's reasoning Harry pulls out a wooden box. Handing it over to her she slowly opens the box. Inside it Hermione finds the destroyed Deluminator.

"As you can see it is destroyed. You can keep it if you want. Although I can understand your suspicion, there is a perfectly good explanation for the change in my own behavior. I didn't say anything earlier because I wanted to figure things out on my own first. You know that I lost my ability to speak parseltongue after the finale battle. It was because the piece of Voldemort's soul I had in me was destroyed. What I learned afterwards was that his soul had other affects on me. Finally free from the effects of the Horcrux I started acting true to myself. Learning became easier and much more interesting to me. I could better connect to my magic which translated to me having better control. My mind just seemed to become clearer."

"All this time I never thought of what affect a Horcrux could have on a living being. Seeing how we were just going to destroy Nagini in the end. It didn't seem important because she was the only living Horcrux that we were aware of during the hunt."

"Don't be upset about it. Dumbledore made sure I didn't learn I was a Horcrux until the last moment."

"You know you didn't have to go through all of this alone."

"I know but I was tired of people knowing more about my life then I did. I wanted to figure things for myself with out any others trying to influence me. Besides being freed from Voldemort's Horcrux wasn't the only thing I was dealing with."

Hermione reaches out for Harry's hand and holds it comfortingly. "Oh Harry what else have you been going through on your own."

"I discovered that James Potter is not my father."

"Oh god it's not Snape is it!" Harry looks at her with horror at that thought.

"What, no, Snape is not my real father. When I used the Resurrection Stone I got to speak with my mother. She told me that my real father was a muggle: he was a gifted mathematician. She met him when she needed some help with some equations she was doing in regards of magical energy. They eventually fell in loved and were married by a magical ceremony. One day they were both captured by Voldemort. Voldemort decided to have some fun and used the Cruciatus curse on my father. Voldemort offered him freedom if he would turn against my mother; my dad defied him every time. They were eventually rescued before it could become any worse. Sadly this is when Dumbledore started to mess with my life."

Hermione looks anxiously at Harry as he takes a moment to compose himself. After a couple of minutes Harry is ready to continue with his story.

"Dumbledore knew my mum was pregnant. However after my parents were rescued Dumbledore realized that they fulfilled part of the prophecy, by defying Voldemort when they were in his hands. So he messed with their memories. He made my father believe that Voldemort had killed my mother. My father then returned to America since there was no point for him to stay in Britain. He then altered my mother's memories in thinking that her husband was dead. He then convinced her to pretend to be married to James Potter. Saying that would offer extra protection for me if she had a magical husband."

"Why would Dumbledore do such a thing?" Hermione exclaims in disbelief.

"He felt that my parents were at greater risk because my father was a muggle. This way my father would be safe back in the muggle world in America and my mother would have someone magical to look after her. He felt that they would be safer this way."

"Sometimes I think I can't hear anymore about Dumbledore that would shock me and then I hear this." Hermione says as she shakes her head.

"The plan seemed to work until my mum gave birth to me. The pain of child birth caused her to remember what really happened. She then told James who was appalled at what Dumbledore did. They then had two birth certificates made. One that said I was the son of James Potter and then another which would be my true birth certificate. They also put some charms on me to hide my appearance so I would be less of a target if it seemed that James was my real father, because he didn't fulfill the requirements for the prophecy. After that they never really trusted Dumbledore again, it was also why they never used him as secret keeper."

"Wow, do you know where your real father is?"

"So far I haven't had much luck. I tried using location charms but they keep pointing to the sky. I do know he is alive, I just can't find him. I figured that Dumbledore must have done something to keep my father from being located. That leaves trying to finding him through the muggle world. I'm using all of what my mother told me about my dad in order to find him. The problem is that the information is 18 years old which makes it that bit harder to find him."

"So all this time you have been trying to find your father."

"Well I have been doing other things as well. I have been busy studying, catching up on what I would have learned if I gone to muggle school."

"Why have you been trying to catch up on your muggle schooling?"

"I am leaving the wizarding world." Harry says seriously.

"What! Why!"

"I am tired of living in a society that would push their problems off on to others. Instead of doing something they look to someone to rescue them. Look how stagnant the magical world is. They have a way to locate someone if they say a certain word but do they put this to a good use, no. Why don't they make the Unforgivable Curses taboo? They could quickly apparate to the location of someone saying the spell. I don't even want to get started on how bad the government is."

"But Harry why don't you make these changes? You recognize the problems so why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I am tired of living my life for the wizarding world. I want to live my life from now on for me and not for the benefit of the wizard society. My whole life has been laid out to aid the wizarding world but now I want to control it." Harry shouts as he gets up in frustration knocking his chair over. He moves over to the window to stare out of it.

Moving out of her seat Hermione picks up the chair he knocked over. Then walking over to Harry she gently addresses him. "Harry I didn't mean to upset you and you are right. You should live your life for you and not for someone else. And I am going to help you: from finding your father to learning what you need to know."

Harry turns around to look at Hermione. "Hermione you don't need to do this for me."

"Who says I am doing this just for you. I have wanted to get back into my muggle studies, besides whom better to help you with your studies then me."

"Thank you. You have always been there for me, even when others haven't. I may have been friends with Ron first but I always thought of you as my best friend." Hermione blushes at Harry's words. Lowering her head so he can't see the reaction he got out of her.

Quickly trying to think up of something to get away from the embarrassing moment Hermione comes to a realization. "Harry you never said who your real father is. Also what does your real birth certificate say? And I want to see how you really look."

Harry chuckles at Hermione's quick change in mood. Taking off his glasses, since he had no real need for them, Harry waves his wand over his head. Hermione is surprise by the differences in his appearance. His hair is still as messy but now it has a red shine whenever the light hits it. His eyes are still a deep green. However he no longer appears to be a clone of James Potter. His face appears to have more traits from Lily then before but most parts he must have inherited from his father. Altogether Harry's appearance now seems to better suit him then before.

"I must say Harry you look really good. I bet Ginny must really love your true appearance." Harry sighs at the mention of Ginny.

"We are not together. I no longer had any interest in Ginny after the finale battle. It could be because I was freed from Voldemort's Horcrux but I realized that we had nothing really going. There was no base for our relationship to really work out. What we had, was nothing more then an attraction to each other. The problem is she has a hard time accepting that. She is still of the mind that we are going to get together."

"I have to say that I am glad you are not with her. It just you and Ginny reminded me of your relationship to Cho. You liked how she looked but once you started to get to know her, you found that she wasn't what you thought she would be. Now stop avoiding my questions from earlier." Grinning at Hermione's demand Harry realized that he couldn't keep the truth from her anymore.

"My real name is Evan John Sheppard. My father is John Sheppard. He is good with numbers, obsessed with American football, loves Farris Wheels, anything that goes really fast and flying." Harry nee Evan says proudly.

**A/N:** I wanted to do a Stargate Atlantis crossover where John is Harry's father. If you hadn't figured it out yet John is on Atlantis. I have no time to write more to this. I am busy with _**A Child of Time**_ which I am half way through chapter 4. If I get inspired I might write more but if anyone wants to continue this then feel free, just tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Phyllis Ray my Great-Aunt who died a week before her 103rd Birthday - may your soul rest in eternal peace Phyllis.

I don't have a Beta yet but one would be wonderfully helpful, if anyone is willing to read through my stories I would be grateful.

************

Chapter 2

Harry James Potter now legally known as Evan John Sheppard stepped over to the Baggage Claim Carousel and grabbed his blood-red backpack, 'we're finally here, finally in America!' he thought with no small amount of glee.

He turned to smile at Hermione Granger who had grabbed her Foam-Green backpack a few moments earlier, 'Done!' Evan thought joyously.

Evan turned to the exit and smiled at Hermione from the corner of his eyes, "Shall we?" Evan asked gently, indicating the door that lead to the Arrivals hall and the outside world.

Hermione nodded, her brown eyes glinting in happiness at being on an adventure with Evan again, 'this is going to be fun!' she thought in amusement.

She grinned at Evan's 'Gentlemanly Act' and snorted quietly as she played along, "yes I think we should….. Are we getting a taxi and where are we going I mean we are at LAX?" Hermione asked curiously.

Evan smiled, his white teeth glimmered and he winked his green eyes at Hermione who blushed slightly and blinked in bemusement. "That my friend is simple, I took the liberty of buying a car, a good one, we're going to drive from LA to Colorado Springs!" Evan smiled brightly at his friend.

Hermione looked surprised. "it's a rather long journey but we do need to learn about what your dad's actually doing right?" Hermione summarised.

Evan nodded, his blue-green eyes suspiciously bright, "yep, so without further adieu Tallyho Old Girl!" Evan muttered with a manic grin on his face.

Hermione sighed as she followed her suspiciously hyperactive friend, 'either he had an awful lot of sugar or caffeine or he's well and truly finally lost his mind, if… when we find John I'll have to warn him!' Hermione mentally cried in anguish.

Evan walked over to a dark blue Lamborghini Murciélago LP640, he put the bags in the trunk then got in, "well what are you waiting for Mia?" he smirked as Hermione got in the car.

Hermione sighed as she made herself comfortable in the cushy beige leather chair, 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?' Hermione thought in annoyance.

Evan started the car and drove out of LA, through California and into the 'Wild Unknown' as they had dubbed America.

**************

Before the end of the day they had reached Oxnard and rested at the local motel for the night, had a dinner of chips {fries} and mayo and slept from 7PM to 4AM.

******************

They left Oxnard at dawn and reached Blythe by the end of the second day and rested at the nearest motel for the night, had a steak meal and slept from 8PM to 4AM.

****************

They left Blythe at dawn and reached Phoenix by the middle of the third day, they had lunch then went on to Arizona where they rested at a motel and had seafood and slept from 6PM to 4AM.

*************

They left Arizona at dawn and reached Winslow by the end of the fourth day, they decided to keep going, by the end of the fifth day they'd reached Albuquerque, they stopped for the night.

*******************

They left Albuquerque at dawn and reached Pueblo by the end of the sixth day they rested there for the night and stocked up on provisions such as water, sandwiches and crisps.

**************

They left Pueblo at dawn and reached Colorado Springs by midday on the seventh day where Harry talked to a contact who looked after the Lamborghini and gave them a Military Grade ATV Hummer.

******************

The next day the went off the beaten track and made it to Cheyenne Mountain where they had an appointment to speak to a General Jack O'Neil.

***********

Jack O'Neil frowned at the two teenagers waiting to speak with him, "What can I do for you?" he asked softly.

The boy looked at him and sighed, "this is a personal question…. Does a John Sheppard work for you?" the tone was almost hesitant as well as hopeful.

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "yes Major Sheppard works for us…. Why?" his eyes narrowed as the boy looked down and fidgeted slightly.

Jack smirked as the girl rolled her eyes and smacked the boy on the arm, the boy sighed, "h-he's my father…. Though he doesn't know I exist, he believed my mother to be dead unfortunately that is now true and has been since I was 15 months old" the boy's tone was wistful as well as haunted.

The girl looked up at Jack, "we've been trying to locate him for a year now and this is as close as we've managed to get so far" the girl looked sadly at her friend.

Jack sighed, "what are you're names?" he could see if it was true with blood tests and the like.

The girl smiled. "Hermione Jane Granger" she then looked at her friend.

The boy looked up, "Evan John Sheppard formerly Harry James Potter" he sneered at the second name

Jack smiled slightly, "Evan, Hermione I'll see what I can do, would you like to stay on the base while this is going on?"

Hermione frowned and looked at Evan, Evan turned to Jack and grinned, "yes please!" Evan asked softly

Jack frowned in though, "Sheppard and his team should be back in about a week, is that ok?" he asked quietly.

Hermione and Evan grinned, "PERFECT!" they stated in eerie unison.

************

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evan frowned softly as Hermione stalked around the room they had been given by General O'Neill.

She was worried about what they were doing; especially about how John would react to finding out he had a 17 year old son.

He could understand her mounting worry about what they were doing as it _was_ almost illegal, especially in England and America.

He could also understand her mounting worry about John's reaction to the news that he had a son and that his wife, who he didn't even remember was dead.

No, what he couldn't seem to remotely understand was the incessant pacing that Hermione was doing.

The way she was walking back and forth in a repetitive routine was starting to give him a headache the likes of which he hadn't had since Voldemort was finally killed.

Evan sighed as Hermione completed another pacing circuit of the room and groaned quietly, "Mione?"

Hermione paused for a moment and looked up at Evan who was giving her a rather dry stare, "yes?"

Evan pushed himself up from the small chair he had slumped into and walked over to the little window, leaning up against the glass, "As much as you seem to be worrying, there isn't actually anything we can do now"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, to protest the fact that there wasn't anything they could do, although she knew he was right, "but I -"

Evan smiled slightly and turned his head from the window to look at Hermione, "Though I wouldn't mind continuing our Mundane Education, so that we have a fall back if we don't want to work in the Magical World"

Hermione paused in her pacing as she thought over what Evan was saying and over what she knew of the worlds they were part of.

She grinned softly, Evan was right of course it was more than a good idea to complete their Mundane Education as a 'Just in Case'.

Say if something in the Magical World fell through, like they failed their last exams or something, if they had the fall back of a Mundane Education it would be ok.

Because that would mean that they would still be able to get jobs and pay for their living expenses.

Hermione sighed and nodded softly, "What subjects would you choose? I'd choose the Sciences, History, Literature and Music, and then Major in Archaeology and Music if I could, along with Minor in Literature"

Evan grinned and laughed softly, "Well, I think I would choose Literature, History, Drama and Music, and the Major in Historical Literature and the Performing Arts if I could along with a Minor in Archaeology"

Hermione smiled and stretched as she worked out the kinks in her spine from the non-stop pacing she had been doing.

Evan pulled out a large book that seemed rather odd; its appearance was that of a rather ancient black leather tome.

The front and back of the book seemed to shimmer like it was behind a heat-wave, for a moment the words 'Wand crafting, the Ancient Art revealed – by Oleander Ollivander' were seen printed in gold leaf and then the words 'Witchcraft in History – by Aoife Jones' took its place printed in black on a white hardback book.

Evan opened the book and began reading; soon he was engrossed in the processes used to create wands.

He was fascinated by the different types of woods that were used and the different properties of each wood type.

Interesting information was uncovered such as the fact that a Yew based wand worked better with either a Dragon Heartstring or a Phoenix Feather core than a Unicorn Tail hair or Veela Hair core.

Evan was already considering crafting himself a new wand since his old Holly and Phoenix Feather wand wasn't working as well as it used to, now that he no longer had a connection to Voldemort.

Hermione sighed and copied Evan, pulling out another book, this one was a Mundane book series called the Lord of the Rings.

Hermione enjoyed comparing the differences between the races on Middle Earth and the races on Earth.

There were quite a few differences, in Middle Earth Goblins were a little like Orcs and could be quite tall while on Earth they were short and squat and more like House Elves, add the fact that the High Elves hadn't been seen on Earth in over a millennia and it means that it wasn't easy to find out.

The two teenagers were trying to clear their minds and block out any unwelcome thoughts, it was luckily working.

Evan entertained the thought of using his own spell 'Memoriae Restitutionem' which basically meant 'Memory Restoration'.

However, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea to allow John to remember how he and Lily had been tortured by Voldemort.

Especially since, if John was anything like Evan, he would want to kill Voldemort and well, Evan had already done the honours.

According to General O'Neill his father and team-mates would be due back in a few days, so he and Hermione had a few days to plan out how they were going to introduce themselves.

I mean, they couldn't very well go up to them and say, 'Hi my name is Evan John Sheppard and I'm the unknown son of John Sheppard, also my mother, your wife, was murdered when I was 15 months old, this is by adopted sister Hermione Jane Granger, pleased to meet you'

That would cause a massive FUBAR situation, since John didn't even remember Lily because of Dumb-as-a-door's memory charm.

That was why they needed these days, to figure things out, especially how they were going to get John's memory back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evan and Hermione were hiding in the shadows watching the team with no small amount of hidden intrigue.

It was simply and utterly fascinating for Evan to see what sort of people his father associated with.

For Hermione it was mainly simply fascinating for her to compare Evan and John in terms or appearance and personality, so far there were a lot of similarities in both.

It seemed that both John and Evan had the same, slightly windswept black-brown locks, though Evan's hair was shoulder-length and a bit like a Mosher and John had a Military-Issue Crew Cut.

They also both seemed to share the same leadership qualities and a bit of a saving people thing.

General O'Neill walked over to the team and spoke quietly, John seemed startled and the shorter man called Rodney looked a little green.

O'Neill turned around, he grinned slightly as he stared at the door, "Evan, Hermione you can come in now"

The door was pushed open and two teenagers walked in the people in the room looked and observed.

One of the two teenagers was a rather pretty girl of around seventeen or eighteen years old.

She was around five-foot five-inches in height, although she was slim with some slight curves in the waist etc.

She had chocolate-brown eyes, her hair was chestnut-brown, waist-length and slightly wavy, she also had a light tan.

She was also wearing a worn pair of bell-bottom blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt along with white sneakers, this was obviously Hermione.

The other one of the two teenagers was a boy of around sixteen, seventeen or eighteen years old.

He was around five-foot seven-inches in height, although he was slender with the build of a martial artist.

He had bright emerald green eyes that seemed to be tinted blue that were hidden by a pair of silver wire-rimmed spectacles, his hair was black-brown, shoulder-length and slightly mussed, he had a very light tan.

He was wearing a worn pair of black skinny jeans and a black T-Shirt along with black boots, this was obviously Evan.

The others in the room were surprised by the physical similarities between John and this boy, it was difficult to say that he was lying when he looked almost identical to a younger version of John, even John himself was struggling to deny it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evan and Hermione were worried, they needed to get John to remember but the only way was Evan's spell and that would cause side-affects such as reliving the torture.

That was when something unexpected, at least to Evan and Hermione, had happened, but what seemed to be an everyday occurrence to the base.

The base had been visited by an alien race known as the Tok'Ra, who were apparently allies of Earth or at least the base, and the Tok'Ra had a device that would safely return the memories to John.

Evan had been all for it, after all, he had lived most of his life without a loving family and the chance to truly know his father and learn more about his mother was all he had ever wished for.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been rather reluctant and worried, since it was an alien technology Hermione was worried about any possible side-affects since she wanted Evan to be happy.

The Tok'Ra had informed them that the device had been used on humans in the past and that there were no known side-affects so John should be fine, Hermione had relented after that.

The device would be used in a few days time, for now the Tok'Ra, Evan, Hermione and John were preparing everything they would need.

Since the device would put John into a sleep-like trance for a few days a room had been prepared with four beds so the Tok'Ra using the device could rest and observe in case of trouble and the two teenagers could keep and eye on things.

Few days later

John lay on the bed staring apprehensively at the Tok'Ra/Gou'ald device being levelled to his eyes.

The Tok'Ra closed his eyes and concentrated, slowly, the tip of the device began to glow and a small beam flew from the device to hit John between the eyes.

John's eyes glazed over and fell closed and he was pushed into a sleep-like trance state as the hidden memories were found, categorized and filed.

The Tok'Ra informed Evan and Hermione that John would wake up in a few days and that they should rest as well.

Few days later

John's eyes snapped open as he came to, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Lily.

John asked Evan about his past and Evan, reluctantly informed John and Hermione of everything.

He didn't go into a lot of details but he jumped over his birth and Dumbledore's machinations, such as the wiping of John's memory and the tweaking of Lily's.

He mentioned but did not go into detail about his abuse at the hands of the Dursley's and the letter from the school.

He went into great detail about his years at Hogwarts, especially the lessons and the sports.

He reminisced about the Philosopher's Stone fiasco in his First Year and how he became the youngest Seeker in a Century.

He remembered the Basilisk and the Chamber FUBAR in his Second Year and how everyone learnt he could speak to snakes.

He reminisced about Sirius and Remus in his Third Year and how Sirius had been innocent all along and how Remus was a nice werewolf.

He remembered about the Tri-Wizard Tournament incident and Cedric's death in his Fourth Year and how he had been chosen as the Fourth Champion in order to give Voldemort back his body.

He reminisced about the battle at the Ministry, Sirius' death and the Prophecy in his Fifth Year and how he completely trashed Dumbledore's office just before the Leaving Feast.

He remembered about the battles and horcrux hunting and Dumbledore's death in his Sixth Year and how then he had been upset and angry but now he was glad.

He reminisced about the Final Battle, the Horcrux Hunting and all of the death in his Seventh Year and how so many people he cared about had been killed.

He could tell that it was taking all of John's will power not to fly over to England and kill everyone who had ever wronged his son.

It was a nice thought, Evan finally had a father, they explained about the fact that they were also doing their Mundane Education as a failsafe in case something goes wrong so that they could always live in the Mundane Realm.

John had mentioned that if they did well they could always get a job here so they could be close by to each other, especially since John had adopted Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A year had passed since the meeting between Evan and John at the NORAD complex in America.

Evan, still going under the name Harry Potter in the Magical Realm had, alongside Hermione, completed their final year at Hogwarts.

Both teenagers had managed to receive the highest scores in all subjects ever recorded – they got all OO++'s, which was actually higher than even Dumbledore.

They had chosen to work part time as Liaisons between the Mundane and Magical Ministries and part time at the SGC as Translators and Archaeologists.

It was difficult work because of both jobs and required a lot of hard work but in the end it was worth it.

Evan and John somehow had managed to become as close to each other as a father and son ought to be.

Hermione had rather quickly become the slightly older sister who sometimes acted like the mom.

Dr Elizabeth Weir, John's girlfriend and Fiancée was the really nice Step-Mom who would do anything for her kids.

All in all, it seemed that things had finally gone right for them, no more Voldemort, no more running and fighting and pain.

Instead they had a happy, healthy home with people who they cared about and who cared about them.

They had good, well paying jobs that allowed them to go to places they wanted to go like Australia and Japan and such.

Hermione and Evan had never been happier that Dumbledore's little Martyr plan had failed and flopped belly up into the ocean that was life.

Ten years later

Evan grinned as his father held his newborn granddaughter in his arms, little Talia was a lot like Evan; however she had her mother's hair, a deep rose-red.

Evan hugged his wife, Rebecca, as she giggled softly at the cute scene of John with his granddaughter.

Talia was John and Elizabeth's first grandchild, although Hermione was also expecting her first child in the next few weeks so there would be two babies soon enough.

Evan and Rebecca were happy just to be with their family, it was all that mattered and all they needed.

In another dimension

Twenty seven year old Harry Potter smiled softly as he dreamed of another life, where he had a family.

THE END


End file.
